


Run Together

by fogsblue



Series: Doctor Who Prompt Ficlets [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogsblue/pseuds/fogsblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30. all I ask -  TenToo/Rose</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Together

“Doctor, Doctor!” Rose says, loudly, standing in the way of his pacing and grabbing his hands. “I’m not asking you to stop trying to save the world. All I’m asking, is that you stop running off to do so, without me.”

“But Rose,” he says, “I didn’t mean to, but, well, I just got caught up…”

Rose sighs. “In being the hero. I know. But Doctor,” she looks at him, slight frown on her face, “How would you feel if I kept running off without you?”

His eyes open wide and he bring her hands up to his chest. “You’re not going to leave me behind, are you? Rose?” he pleads.

After months of her doing just that after the confusion that was being left behind and being given a huge gift, she didn’t blame him for the worry. Instead, wanting to wipe the growing concern from his eyes, she rises up on her toes and still smiling, places a soft kiss on his lips and whispers, “All I ask, is when you run, to danger or from it, you take me with you.”

Dropping her hands, the Doctor wraps his arms around Rose, pulls her close and whispers, “I promise.” His hands slide down her back and he licks his lips. “Want to run with me to our bedroom?”


End file.
